You or Your Memory
You or Your Memory is the first song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics I checked into a bargain priced room on La Cienega Gazed out through the curtains of the parking lot Walked down to the corner store just before nightfall in my bare feet Black tarry asphalt, soft and hot And when I came back I spread out my supplies On the counter by the sink I looked myself right in the eyes St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory I ducked behind the drapes when I saw the moon begin to rise Gathered in my loose ends, switched off the light And down there in the dark I can see the real truth about me As clear as day, Lord if I make it through tonight Then I will mend my ways and walk the straight path to the end of my days St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is a song that offers you a Hobson's choice. It's called 'You or Your Memory'." -- 2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY * "I looked up the motel in this song on, like, Yelp, to see what people had to say about it. They didn't think it was such a great motel. I don't -- maybe they missed, like, for me, the front office has bulletproof glass. That's pretty cool. And there's a Polaroid picture of a naked lady in the bulletproof glass and it says 'Sexy Movie Five Dollars'. So I don't know what these Yelp people have against this lovely motel that I stayed at in 1988 when I was working at an AIDS hospice." -- 2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-10 - La Sala Rossa - Montreal, Quebec *2005-06-16 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-09-08 - Bar Bodega - Wellington, New Zealand *2005-09-13 - Manchester Lane - Melbourne, Australia *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-20 - Troika Music Festival - Durham, NC *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-28 - Belly Up Tavern - San Diego, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC Videos of this Song *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Video